1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic apparatuses and methods which are performable by the electronic apparatuses to set networks of audio devices. For example, the present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus for connecting an audio device to an access point (AP) in a wireless fidelity (WIFI) network for communication between the audio device and the AP, the audio device, and a method of setting a network of the audio device.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless fidelity (WIFI) is a technique for supporting IEEE 802.110-based wireless local area network (LAN) connection, inter-device connection, personal area network (PAN)/LAN/wide area network (WAN) configuration, and the like. Because many operating systems (OSs) support WIFI, electronic apparatuses, such as smartphones, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), desktop computers, laptop computers, and netbook computers, can use WIFI.
Peripheral devices including game players, printers, and audio devices have also recently supported WIFI. In particular, audio devices using WIFI are attracting much attention because they provide a high-quality audio output and are able to output audio even if far from a main apparatus. However, it may be difficult for a user to set a WIFI network of an audio device based on whether there are a display and a button (including a number key) for network setup. Further, when there are a plurality of audio devices having wireless networks that must be set, a user must repeatedly perform the same process of setting a wireless network.